Golden Sun Aftermath
by shadowvalentine
Summary: Years after the events in Lost Age, Dora finds a new man, and Isaac struggles with his feelings for Mia


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, or any of its characters, locations etc. This document is purely for entertainment reasons.

"How could you!?" Isaac stuttered. "Why him!"

"Please, sweetheart, try to understand, I need to move on from your father. Kyle's love has allowed me to move on, it had to happen some day", Dora explained.

"But why him"?

"Because I love him. Its as simple as that. And he loves me, isn't that right"? she asked the tall man standing beside her.

"Its true Isaac, I love your mother very much, and I promise to look after her. You know me, I'm not lying", replied the man.

Isaac's momentary rage began to subside.

"You see sweetie, Jacob can look after me, and what better excuse for him to stay in the village"

Isaac turned and walked away. He thought he saw Jacob smirking over his mothers head as left. He glanced at Garet, who returned an unreadable expression. Mia fell in beside him.

"They're both right, Isaac"

"What, so your taking their side?"

"I'm on your side, Isaac, as always. Your mother needs to move on, its for the best. I know Jacob is not a nice person, but your mother will realise it in time. Its best if she works it out for herself".

"I know, but it was a surprise to find out"

"You had absolutely no idea?"

"Well, ok, I did have a suspicion, but it coming true kind of shocked me"

"We all settle down sometime, Isaac"

Mia took Isaac's hand in hers and squeezed gently. She continued holding it as they walked down towards the village centre so Isaac looked down at her, and she smiled at him, shy and sweet.

Isaac's heart was racing faster. She was so beautiful, so pure. Like an angel. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Mia stopped. Isaac turned towards her, staring intently into her sea green eyes. He saw her blush, and cleared his throat. Then, taking Isaac completely by surprise, again, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before hurrying back up the steps. Isaac thought he saw her blushing again as she left.

He stood still, watching her leave, but she didn't glance back. Isaac sighed.

How could he tell her how he felt? It would ruin everything they had. Mia might even leave the village, a thought that churned his stomach so bad it made him feel sick. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, he wandered glumly to the inn.

His thoughts turned back to his mother. Yes, now that he was calmer, and he thought about it, she would be able to work Jacob out for herself. He would never replace his father.

He pushed open the door to the inn, and heard a number of giggles from the corner. Of course. Piers was entertaining the village girls with his tales of voyages and his fabled home of Lemuria. The girls were all fairly young, around Isaac's age. The older women were too wise to be taken in by Piers completely, but Isaac often saw them shooting him fond looks.

He smiled. Piers was a good man, he just had an eye for the ladies, which had heightened after their quest had ended. Maybe it was just something all water adepts had? After all, Alex received his fair share of female interest according to Felix, and of course, Mia………..Mia. His everything. The woman he adored. The woman he loved. He began to get then usual feelings of butterflies in his stomach at thinking of her, so he quickly suppressed the thought.

He needed something to occupy his time. With Alchemy reborn, monster numbers were massively reduced. There was no more adventure. Well, I might as well get used to it he thought. Nobody else seemed to have the problem he was having. Garet was still his self, getting into trouble with his sisters, trying to catch the girl's eyes, a difficult task, considering Piers's presence. Ivan spent most of his time with Kraden, researching Alchemy. He had sort of become his unofficial apprentice, but the village mothers were already gossiping over who's daughter would be best for him.

Felix and Sheba were always closeted together, but they kept themselves to themselves.

Then there was Mia. She was staying in the village, without any plans to leave soon. Garet's sisters were more than fond of him, and Jenna clearly was. But it was Mia he wanted. Mia he dreamt of. And it was Mia that wouldn't let him get closer.

But why would she hold my hand, and kiss my cheek, if she didn't like me? Probably just being friendly.

He walked over to Piers, to try and sort his thoughts out.


End file.
